smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meggy: A CROSS-ING OVER Story!
TIGRE DISTRIBUTION MEDIA PRESENTS IN ASSOCIATION WITH RH STUDIOS A CARDGRAIN STUDIOS PRODUCTION _________________________ Meggy: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! _________________________ CHAPTER 1 - BEGINNINGS Synopsis: We get a look through Meggy's life and how she met the Splat Squad and Desti! However, one day, tragedy strikes... _________________________ INKTROPOLIS _________________________ Inside a hospital, a bunch of Inkling employees are seen minding their own businesses. Inkling Employee 1: So, how has your day been going? Inkling Employee 2: Pretty good! I heard on the news that they're about to plan the 3rd annual Splatfest soon! Inkling Employee 1: Cool- Suddenly, another Inkling employee bursts into the building. Alongside him is a male inkling with orange hair and a mustache as well as a female inkling with orange hair and her stomach bloated. Inkling Employee 3: I need this patient to the medical center quickly! Inkling Employee 1: On it! The Inkling employees put the female inkling on a stretcher and carry her away. Inkling Employee 4: (to the male orange inkling) What is wrong with her? Male Orange Inkling: I don't know. My wife just started having that kind of problem last night. I feel like she may be pregnant. The male orange inkling follows the employees to a hospital room and reaches a window where he sees them operating on the female orange inkling. Male Orange Inkling: (to another employee) How is she doing? What's her condition? Inkling Employee 5: Your wife is completely healthy. We're just trying to get her to release the child. Male Orange Inkling: Okay. Eventually, the female orange inkling manages to deliver the baby. Another Inkling employee takes out the baby and it is revealed to a baby orange squid. Inkling Employee 6: It's a girl. The male orange inkling enters the room. Male Orange Inkling: What is her name going to be? Female Orange Inkling: I want her name to be Meggy. Male Orange Inkling: Kind of sounds like a good name. Female Orange Inkling: I know. _________________________ ONE YEAR LATER _________________________ The two inklings are seen entering their house. Meggy's Father: How do you think our child has been doing? Meggy's Mother: Pretty good! Hopefully, she had fun with her babysitter! A blue octoling is seen leaving the house. Blue Octoling: I took care of her while you were gone! Meggy's Father: Okay, thanks! Just come back and watch her next week! Blue Octoling: I will! The blue octoling leaves. Meggy, who now looks like a young human with orange hair is seen in her crib. Meggy's Father: Hey, Meggy! How did you like your new babysitter? Meggy: "baby noises" (She was nice!) Meggy's Mother: Yeah, I bet she was! _________________________ ONE YEAR LATER _________________________ Meggy's mother is seen recording Meggy with a camera. Meggy's Mother: Oh, this is going to be exciting! Our daughter is about to say her first word! Meggy's Father: What is it going to be? I can't wait! Meggy: W-woomy! Meggy's Mother: Yes, she said woomy! Meggy's Father: Alright! I've been anticipating for her to say that! _________________________ TWO YEARS LATER _________________________ Meggy's parents are seen leaving their house. Meggy's Father: See you later, Meggy! Meggy's Mother: We'll see you after work! Your babysitter is also here as usual! The blue octoling from earlier enters the house. Octoling: Hey, Meggy! Meggy: (who's hair is now growing tentacles) Hey, babysitter! Blue Octoling: Guess what? I decided to bring my own daughter with me your house! I bet you two will have lots of fun together! A young octoling with purple hair appears. Purple Octoling: Hey, there! Meggy: Hi! Who are you? Purple Octoling: My name is Desti! Meggy: Cool! I'm Meggy! Desti: Nice! "takes out ball" Want to play with my ball? Meggy: Sure! The two begin playing with the ball. Desti's Mother: Have fun, you two! _________________________ ONE YEAR LATER _________________________ Meggy's parents and Meggy who's tentacles have gotten slightly longer are seen heading to Desti's house. Meggy's Father: So, this is where your new friend lives? Meggy: Sure is! I'm sure you two will be excited to meet her! Meggy's Mother: Yeah, I bet! The three enter the house and meet Desti and her mother inside. Desti's Mother: Hey, Meggy! What brings you here? Meggy: I just came to hang out with my friend! Meggy's Mother: Okay! You just go to her room while we talk with her mother! Meggy: Thanks, mom! Meggy heads to Desti's room where she is seen watching TV. Desti: Hey, Meggy! Meggy: Hey, Desti! What are you watching? Desti: I'm just watching my favorite idol on TV! Meggy: Who? Desti: Just watch! Meggy watches the TV. Announcer: What you are now witnessing is an accomplishment never before achieved by any inkling or octoling in Inktropolis! Here is today's subject: Rex the Octoling! An octoling wearing a camouflage outfit and red hair appears. Rex: Greetings, everyone! The accomplishment I managed to achieve is as shown in this footage, "shows footage of him jumping onto a nearby wall, leaping off, landing on a high balcony and flipping through the air as he shoots a bunch of inklings with his ink gun" is what many people have been referring to as the "Corkscrew"! Announcer: And how did you manage to achieve this, Rex? Rex: Well, I basically accomplished a bunch of aerial jumps while shooting at my opponents in the 1st annual Splatfest! Announcer: Impressive! No wonder people are freaking out over your new move! Rex: True! Meggy: (in awe) Woah, he's really impressive. Desti: I know! When I get old enough, I want to be as great in Splatfest as he was! Meggy: Cool! I'm also kind of starting to feel like it as well. Desti: True! Maybe you can also ask your parents if you want to be in Splatfest Academy! Meggy: Wait, there's an academy? Desti: Sure is! "shows a newspaper advertising it's grand opening" They allow trainees at the age of six and seven to enroll! Meggy: Cool! I'll try asking when I'm old enough! Desti: Okay! _________________________ TWO YEARS LATER _________________________ Meggy and her parents are seen having dinner. Meggy: Hey, mom and dad! Back when we were at Desti's a while ago, she showed me a lot of cool things! Like there was this one guy named Rex who used an awesome move of his to become the champion of the first Splatfest! Meggy's Mother: Sounds cool! Meggy: That and she also told me of this place called Splatfest Academy where people can train to become Splatfest competitors! Meggy's Father: Interesting! Meggy: So basically, can I go there? Meggy's parents stop eating upon hearing Meggy's words. Meggy's Father: What? Meggy: I want to go there! I'd like to compete in the later Splatfests! Meggy's Mother: Um. Hang on for a sec. Meggy's Father: Let us talk about this for a sec. Meggy's parents leave the room and talk outside the house. Meggy's Mother: Our daughter wants to compete in Splatfest. Do you think it's a good idea to let her? Meggy's Father: I don't know. Once she enrolls in the academy, it will become most of her later life. Meggy's Mother: True, but it's what our daughter wants. So, what do you think? Meggy's Father: Give it a week. We'll try to come up with something. _________________________ ONE WEEK LATER _________________________ Meggy who's tentacles have now grown down to her torso is seen drawing a picture of Rex firing his ink gun at different inklings. Meggy: Alright, finished! I bet Desti will love my drawing! Suddenly, knocking is heard on the door. Meggy: The heck? But doesn't my babysitter only come on Saturdays? Meggy's Father: True, but it's someone for you. Meggy: Okay? Meggy opens the door. Outside is a male inkling with blue hair and wearing a black suit. Blue Inkling: Are you Meggy? Meggy: Yes? Blue Inkling: Okay! My name is Sean and I work for the Splatfest Academy. Your parents called me here to bring you to the facility for training. Meggy: You mean I get to go? Meggy's Mother: You do! Meggy's Father: Now, you can be able to accomplish your dreams like your friend! Meggy's Mother: (to Sean) So, is she going with you? Is she going to compete in Splatfest? Sean: (to Meggy's Mother) She will. She will be trained in how to use elements in Splatfest so that she will become a great challenger in the event. Meggy: Alright! So, this means I'll get my own ink gun and team? Sean: You will, but there is one thing, Meggy. Training to compete in Splatfest will not be an easy challenge. And once you succeed, you will spend most of your life being a responsible competitor in the games. Meggy: Got it! Besides, it's what I've been dreaming of! (to her mother) Can I go? Meggy's Mother: This path has been placed for you, Meggy. Meggy's Father: The choice to take it is yours alone. Meggy: ... I'll go. Sean: Then pack your things. You have a new life ahead of you. Meggy: Okay! Meggy heads to her room and packs some of her stuff into bags and heads back out. Meggy: Okay, I'm ready! Sean: Good! Meggy's Father: (to Sean) Thanks for accepting our request. Sean: No problem! At the academy, I will watch over her and her team. Meggy's Mother: Okay! Just take good care of her. Sean: I will! Meggy: Well, let's go! Sean and Meggy exit the house where a bus is seen waiting outside. However, Meggy stops. Meggy: Wait, what about my parents? Will they come too? Sean: "sighs" Sorry, Meggy. But students have to also temporarily live in the academy until they've completed their training. I'm afraid that you and your parents won't see each other again in a while. Meggy: "heads back to her parents" Now, I don't know if I want to do this. If I choose to go to the academy, we might not see each other again. Meggy's Father: Don't worry, Meggy. Meggy's Mother: We understand how you're not ready to move on with your life, but we know how strong you can be. We know you can do this. Meggy: So, we'll meet again someday? Meggy's Father: We will. Meggy: Alright. When I've completed my training and win Splatfest, I'll return and we should meet again. Meggy's Mother: We hope so. Good luck with your training. Meggy hugs her parents. Meggy: Goodbye, mom and dad. Meggy's Father: Have fun at the academy. Meggy follows Sean into the bus. After sitting down, she waves to her parents as the bus drives away. ???: Hey, Meggy! Nice to see you also made it! Desti is shown to be sitting next to Meggy. Meggy: Oh hey, Desti! Did you also make it into the academy? Desti: Sure did! I'm looking forward to the training! Meggy: Me too! Although, I'm still going to miss my parents though. Desti: True. I'm also going to miss my mother as well, but at least we still have each other, right? Meggy: Yeah, we do! At one point, the bus stops. Desti: Seems like we're picking up more inklings or octolings. Meggy: True! Two male orange inklings and another who resembles Heavy from TF2, but with Squidward's head enters the bus and sit next to Meggy and Desti as the bus drives away. Orange Inkling 1: Hey, there! Meggy: Who are you three? Orange Inkling 1: I'm Kenji! Orange Inkling 2: Sam! Heavy Squid: Heavy Squid! Desti: Cool! So did you three also get enrolled in the academy? Kenji: Yeah, we did! Sam: Can't wait to start participating in Splatfest! Meggy: Me too! _________________________ A FEW HOURS LATER _________________________ The bus is seen stopping outside a large quartz building with a sign reading "Splatfest Academy". All of the inklings and octolings exit the bus and enter the academy. Inkling Officer 1: Greetings and welcome to the Splatfest Academy! Inkling Officer 2: All of you will be trained in how to participate in the Splatfests. Inkling Officer 3: Until we have sorted you into the teams, all of you shall stay in your respective bunkers until the announcement starts. Everyone heads into different bunkers with Meggy, Desti, Kenji, Sam and Heavy Squid entering theirs. Kenji: Oh man, we're at the academy, you guys! Desti: I know! This is so exciting! Meggy: "takes out her drawing" Hey, Desti! Check out this drawing I made of Rex! Desti: That looks really cool! Heavy Squid: Oh, you've heard of Rex? Sam: He's like one of the best Splatfest champions ever! Desti: I know! Kenji: Hopefully one day, we'll actually meet him! Meggy: True! Annoucer: Attention, all students. Head to the main lobby to be put into your teams. Sam: Looks like they're sorting the teams! Meggy: Let's head there, then! The five leave the bunker. _________________________ A FEW MINUTES LATER.. _________________________ All of the inklings and octolings are seen in the main lobby. Annoucer: And now for one of our final teams, Meggy, Kenji, Sam and Heavy Squid will be sorted into their team while Desti will be paired with the octoling triplets! Desti: Okay! Meggy: Nice, but doesn't that mean we're on rival teams now? Desti: Pretty much, but we'll continue hanging out while outside of training. Meggy: Okay, got it! Meanwhile. Everyone is now seen inside another room. Announcer: In this room, each team member will receive a unique costume that they will hear in the Splatfest! Each costume is generated randomly and once chosen is permanent. Kenji: Me, Sam and Heavy Squid will go first! Kenji, Sam and Heavy Squid each push a button on the machine and get their own individual costumes. Kenji gets a white shirt with a squid logo on it as well as headphones and grey pants. Sam gets a black suit and goggles. Heavy Squid however, remains the same. Heavy Squid: Aw, how come I don't get a cool costume? Desti: My turn! Desti presses the button and she gets boots and a blue hoodie. Desti: Oh, cool! Desti puts on her outfit. Meggy: Cool outfit! Desti: Thanks! Maybe you should try it now! Meggy: Okay! Meggy pushes the button. The outfit she gets consists of boots, a shirt with a squid logo, a red beanie, goggles and headphones. Meggy: Woah, sure got a lot! Desti: Looks like it! Meggy puts her outfit on. Meggy: But anyways, looks nice! Kenji: True! Meggy and the others leave. _________________________ A FEW DAYS LATER. _________________________ Outside the academy, Meggy and Sean are seen in a training yard. Sean: For this lesson, you will learn how to turn into a squid during the competition. Meggy: Okay, I think that will be easy! Sean: It's harder than you think. Turning into a squid requires lots of concentration and even letting go for just a second can break the transformation. Meggy: Okay. So, what do I do to turn into a squid? Sean: Just close your eyes and take your mind off of everything. Meggy: Alright. Meggy closes her eyes. Meggy: I feel something. Sean: You do? Meggy: I do. Sean: That must be your transformation starting. Meggy: Really? Sean: (sarcastic) Yeah, seems like yours is going quick. Meggy: Wow, that's amazing- Sean smacks Meggy's hand with a paddle. Meggy: OW! Sean: You still kept thinking a little. If you want this transformation to work, you must let go of literally everything you're thinking. Meggy: Everything? Sean: As in pretend your mind is nothing but a blank void. Meggy: Okay, I'll try to. Meggy shuts her eyes again. The camera fades to inside her head where a bunch of miniature Meggys are seen working in an office area until another Meggy wearing glasses enters. Mini Meggy 1: Just got an order from the host! Dump out everything that relates to thoughts and all memories in the brain! Mini Meggys: Everything? Mini Meggy 1: Everything! All of the minature Meggys run around the office as they dispose of papers listed as Meggy's thoughts and memories in different ways such as feeding them into a paper shredder, tossing them into a furnace and deleting their files on a computer. Mini Meggy 1: Come on, everyone! We need our host's entire brain cleaned out! "to another minature Meggy" Hurry up! What do you think I'm paying you for? Mini Meggy 2: You don't pay me. Heck, we don't even exist. We're just a clever visual metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought. Mini Meggy 1: One more crack like that and you're outta here! Mini Meggy 2: "begging on her knees" No, please! I have three kids! The scene cuts back to Meggy who is now starting to glow orange repeatably. Sean: You're doing it! It's beginning to work! Meggy: Okay, I think I'm doing it! Meggy eventually transforms into an orange squid. Sean: Alright, you did it! You managed to become a squid! Meggy: "splat sound" (Awesome!) Meggy turns back into an inkling. Sean: You have done well for one of your first lessons. When you compete in Splatfest, you can become a squid to gain an advantage against your rivals. Meggy: Okay, got it! Sean: Alright! So if someone shoots at you, you go to the nearest ink pile, turn into a squid and hide in there! Meggy: Got it! _________________________ A FEW DAYS LATER.. _________________________ Back in the training yard, Meggy is seen holding a plastic gun filled with orange ink while a mechanical drone is seen flying near her. The drone fires orange ink and it hits Meggy in the leg, knocking her down. Meggy: Darn, it's too fast! Sean: Keep trying, Meggy. Just let go of your conscious self and act on your instincts. Meggy: What do you mean? Sean: Just close your eyes again. Meggy: But if I do, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight back? Sean: Your vision can deceive you. Don't trust it. Meggy: Okay? Meggy shuts her eyes. The drone fires more ink at Meggy which she dodges and tries to shoot it with her ink, only to keep missing. Eventually, the drone fires again and hits her right in the chest, knocking her down. Meggy: It didn't work! Sean: That's because you tried to blindly fight it. Remain calm and fire at where you think the target is. Meggy Okay, I hope this works. The drone fires at Meggy again. She dodges it and finally manages to shoot it, causing the drone to deactivate and land on the ground. Sean: Nice one! Meggy: Thanks! Sean: You have done well so far, Meggy. Soon once you and your friends have complete your training, all of you shall become great players in the Splatfest. Meggy: I'm sure we will! _________________________ ONE YEAR LATER _________________________ Inside the academy, a ceremony is seen going on. Inkling Announcer: Wow, what a long year it has been! Anyways, today is when most of this year's academy trainees graduate from the Splatfest Academy! Desti: Can't wait to hear who's graduating! Meggy: Me too! _________________________ A FEW MINUTES LATER _________________________ Inkling Announcer: Now we are onto our final graduating students! The final teams graduating from the academy are Meggy's team and Desti's team! Meggy: Amazing, we graduated! Desti: I know! This is exciting! Kenji: Agreed! Meggy and the others leave the academy where Sean is seen outside. Sean: Congrats on graduating, all of you! Sam: Thanks! Sean: Hey, Meggy! I also got something to give you for when you graduated! Meggy: What is it? Sean gives Meggy a yellow and green gun with its container filled with orange ink. Sean: This Splattershot used to belong to your mother back when she was in the academy. She wanted you to have this when you graduated so she had me give it to you. Meggy: Cool! I actually never knew my mother was in Splatfest! Sean: True! While in the academy, she also met your father and after graduating, they later got married and that's when they gave birth to you! Meggy: Neat! Heavy Squid: Cool gun you got, Meggy! Meggy: Thanks! _________________________ ONE MONTH LATER _________________________ Meggy and Desti's teams are seen in the Splatfest arena. Kenji: Alright, we're about to participate in our first Splatfest game! Meggy: True, but what should our squid name be? Sam: How about the Inktastic Four? Meggy: No, that name's already been taken. Heavy Squid: Ink Crusaders? Meggy: Taken. Oh, how about Splat Squad? Kenji: That sounds good! Meggy: Okay! Desti: My team name is the Octoposse! Meggy: Cool! But anyways, get ready for our first game! Inkling Announcer: And start! The Splat Squad and the Octoposse begin firing at each other. Eventually, the octoling triplets are eliminated, but Kenji, Sam and Heavy Squid are also eliminated, leaving Meggy and Desti on the battlefield. Desti: Looks like we're the only ones left! Meggy: True! The last one standing wins! Meggy and Desti shoot at each other. Desti's shot ends up hitting Meggy, eliminating her. Announcer: And the Octoposse wins the event! Meggy: Good shot, Desti! Desti: Thanks! Maybe you might win next year's! Meggy: Who knows? Maybe! _________________________ ONE YEAR LATER _________________________ Meggy and the Splat Squad are seen in the park, lying on the ground. Kenji: Really looking forward to the upcoming Splatfest! Sam: Me too! Meggy: Same! Hopefully, we win this year's event! Heavy Squid: Maybe! Also, has anyone seen Desti? Meggy: I haven't. She was supposed to meet us here. The Splat Squad notice Desti arguing with a bunch of male inklings. Inkling 1: Hey, what are octolings like you doing around here? Inkling 2: Yeah, why don't you get lost?! Desti: Guys, let's just talk about this for a moment- One of the inklings punches Desti in the face and he and the others start beating her up until Meggy and the Splat Squad run up, attack them and push them away. Kenji: Stop! Meggy: What are you guys doing?! Inkling 3: What does it look like we're doing? We're just cleaning this town of the octolings! Inkling 4: Yeah! Meggy: But why? Sam: Yeah! Inkling 2: Octolings are foul pieces of rancid filth who deserve to be removed from Inktropoilis! Meggy: Well, I don't care what you guys say! You're just a bunch of jerks! A bunch of inkling officers appear, handcuff the inklings and send them into a police car. Inkling Officer 3: Sorry about this, guys. Inkling Officer 4: Just another case of Octoling racism going on. Inkling 3: You and your octoling friend will regret this dearly! The police car drives away as Meggy helps Desti up. Meggy: Are you okay? Desti: Yeah, I guess. Heavy Squid: Why did those guys just attack you like that? Desti: Well, I heard that animosity is starting between the inklings and octolings. The leader, Yellow Inkling is currently handling the situation. Meggy: Okay. _________________________ MEANWHILE... _________________________ At the Inktropolis Palace, Yellow Inkling is seen making an announcement. Yellow Inkling: Greetings, city of Inktropolis. Me and my subordinates have taken notice about all of the racism going on against Octolings throughout the city. We have been receiving most votes to do something about the Octolings so we decided to begin manufacturing an army of droids that will separate the inklings and octolings into separate cities until this racism has been cleared out. Yellow Inking pushes a button, causing an army of nearby Inkling Droids to activate. Inkling Droid 1: Octolings located in Inktropolis! Must remove from city! The Inkling Droids chase the Octolings out of the city. _________________________ MEANWHILE... _________________________ Meggy is seen in her house storing her ink gun into a safe. Meggy: Alright, just finished packing all of the stuff into my new house! Maybe someday, I can show the Splat Squad! Knocking is heard on the door. Meggy answers the door to see Desti outside. Desti: Hey, Meggy? I recently heard that the Inkling Droids are running all of the Octolings out of the city. They've already managed to evict my teammates so can I hide in your place for now? Meggy: Sure! Desti: Okay, thanks! Desti enters Meggy's house. Meggy shuts the door as an Inkling Droid shows up and scans the area. Inkling Droid: No sign of octolings. Continue searching. The Inkling Droid leaves. _________________________ ONE WEEK LATER _________________________ Yellow Inkling is seen looking at the droids. Yellow Inkling: Alright, so far the droids have done their jobs well, but once my term as the mayor ends, who else will control the army? I.M Meen is seen behind Yellow Inkling. I.M Meen: So, I heard that you need help with running your droid army? Yellow Inkling: Yes? Who are you by the way and how did you get here? I.M Meen: 1. I'm I.M Meen. "in his thoughts" Don't sing the song. She'll get suspicious. "speaking" 2. I ended up finding a pipe that took me here. Yellow Inkling: Okay! Anyways, sure. I guess you can command the droid army from now on. Here are the command codes. Yellow Inking gives I.M Meen the command codes. I.M Meen: Thank you! I shall be on my way! I.M Meen laughs evilly as he leaves. _________________________ JUNE 6TH, 2017 _________________________ Meggy and the Splat Squad are seen talking. Kenji: So, how has that Mario friend of yours doing? Meggy: I think he's doing good! Pretty nice to get to meet him and have him participate with us in Splatfest! Heavy Squid: True! The scene cuts to I.M Meen who is in the factory where the Inkling Droids are residing at. I.M Meen: Now that I have finally gotten the leader's trust, it is time to set in my first plan for conquest! Executing all of the inklings! I.M Meen pushes a button, causing all of the droids to activate. Inking Droids: What is our bidding? I.M Meen: Execute Order 64.. Inkling Droid 1: Yes, my lord. All of the inkling droid's eyes turn red as I.M Meen laughs evilly. The camera then cuts back to Meggy and the Splat Squad as they continue talking. One of the Inkling Droids sneaks up behind them and aims at them. Inkling Droid 1: BLAST EM! Kenji: The heck?! Meggy avoids the Inkling Droid's shots and quickly destroys it with her ink gun. Meggy: Why did it try to shoot us?! Sam: I have no idea! Meggy notices Desti being held at gunpoint by another Inkling Droid. Inkling Droid 2: We told you to stay out of town! Now, it's time to die- Meggy destroys the Inkling Droid, freeing Desti. Desti: Thanks! Meggy: Desti, do you know what's going on? Desti: I don't know! All of the Inkling Droids just suddenly turned hostile and are massacring all of the inklings! Heavy Squid: Well, we need to help as many as we can! Meggy: Right! Meggy and the others run off. _________________________ MEANWHILE... _________________________ I.M Meen is seen heading back towards the exit pipe with Yellow Inkling nearby. Yellow Inkling: I.M Meen, where are you going? Weren't you going to help command the droid army? I.M Meen: I'd love to, but it kind of got boring so I quit. Well, see ya! I.M Meen enters the pipe and disappears. Yellow Inkling then notices the massacre going on in Inktropolis. Yellow Inkling: WHAT THE HECK?!?!?! Yellow Inkling rushes into the city. The camera then cuts to back to Meggy who is seen fighting off the Inkling Droids with Sean. Sean: There are a crap ton of these things! Meggy: WELL KEEP FIGHTING! Suddenly, Sean gets shot in the leg. Meggy: SEAN! Sean: Go on without me, Meg. Meggy: But- Sean: GO! Meggy with tears in her eyes runs off. I.M Meen is then shown exiting the pipe. I.M Meen: Now for my next step! I.M Meen leaves the pipe. Sean is in the floor bleeding from his leg. He is surrounded by Ink Droids. Ink Droid 281: This is gonna be an easy ki- I.M Meen: HOLD IT! The Ink Droids stop. I.M Meen is shown walking over. I.M Meen: Hello, Sean? Sean: You. You were the one who started this attack! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RUINED THIS CITY! I.M Meen: You got me! Sean: Why- Why did you do this!? I.M Meen: Because Inklings are weak! All they care about is splatfests! They can't even fight back against Octolings! I'm doing them a favor. Sean: By killing them!? I.M Meen: Enough of this! You are a strong one. Sean: So? Suddenly, an inkling droid gets blown up. I.M Meen: WHAT THE HELL!? Suddenly, Yang (Inkling, not the rabbit), Axel (Inkling, not the MSM character), James and Ruby are seen. Yang: THERE'S THE ONE WHO RUINED OUR CITY! Axel: GET THEM! I.M Meen: Uh oh. Sean: GUYS! PLEASE SAVE ME- Sean gets knocked out. I.M Meen activates a jetpack. I.M Meen: So long, suckas! I.M Meen laughs as he carries Sean and flies away into a nearby pipe. Ruby: SEEEAAAAANNNN! The camera cuts back to Meggy who is fighting off more of the Inkling Droids with the Splat Squad. Inkling Droid 4: Kill them already! Inkling Droid 3: We can't! They keep deflecting our hits! Inkling Droid 5: Not until they take on the mecha.. A large mecha resembling an inkling enters the battlefield. Meggy: Woah! Sam: What the heck is that?! Mecha Inkling: "glaring at Heavy Squid" TARGET FOUND! Heavy Squid: WAIT, WHAT- Mecha Inkling fires a missile at Heavy Squid and it blows him up, leaving only bloody chunks. Meggy: NO! Kenji: HEAVY SQUID! Kenji roars in fury as he lunges at the Mecha Inkling and attacks it. However, the Mecha Inkling overwhelms, throws him to the ground and activates its flamethrowers. Kenji: NO, PLEASE- Kenji screams as he is incinerated by the Mecha Inkling. Sam: YOU WILL PAY! Meggy: SAM, DON'T DO IT! Sam fires at the Mecha Inkling, only to be grabbed. Mecha Inkling: Weak. Mecha Inkling shoots Sam square in the chest and drops him in front of Meggy. Meggy: Y-YOU MONSTER!!! Mecha Inkling: Your turn.. Meggy fires at Mecha Inkling and manages to destroy one of its eyes. Mecha Inkling screams in rage as it smacks Meggy into a wall and activates its flamethrowers. Mecha Inkling: Prepare to be terminated- Yang (Inkling) stabs Mecha Inkling in the leg, causing it to yell in pain and try to shoot her, only for James, Ruby and Axel (Octoling) to appear and attack it. Mecha Inkling: GET OFF OF ME! HOLD STILL! Ruby eventually rips its open and shoots its circuits. Mecha Inkling: AGH! NO!!!!! Mecha Inkling violently explodes. The inklings are then shown fighting off and destroying the rest of the Inkling Droids. Desti eventually kills the last one. Desti: Okay, we got them all! Inkling 6: True! Ruby: Um, Desti? You might want to see this? Desti: What- Desti sees Meggy staring at Sam's body. Desti: Oh no. Meggy, what happened? Meggy: "with tears in her eyes" M-my teammates got killed. They're all dead. Desti: Don't worry, Sam might be okay! We just need to get him to the hospital! Meggy: O-okay. _________________________ A FEW HOURS LATER.. _________________________ Sam is seen lying in a hospital bed while connected to a health monitor. Meggy and Desti are seen with him. Desti: Come on, Sam. You have to save your strength. Meggy: We already lost the rest of our teammates. I can't lose you as well. An inkling doctor enters the room. Meggy: Doctor, how is Sam? Desti: Is he going to be okay? Inkling Doctor 1: "sighs" I'm so sorry, but Sam's injuries were too severe for us to save him. He might not have long so you all better say goodbye to him. The inkling doctor leaves. Meggy: N-no, he can't die. Desti: I'm sorry, but the doctor is right. Sam: M-Meggy. Meggy: What is it, Sam? Sam: Me and the other's time with you was amazing. I-I know that I won't live much longer, but it was at least good to at least spend our remaining lives for you. J-just please remember this one thing. Meggy: Wh-what is it? Sam: W-w-win the Splatfest... Sam's monitor flatlines and he dies. Meggy: Sam? SAM?! "tries to shake him awake" Please, don't die! SAM! Meggy sobs on Sam's body as Desti puts her hand on her shoulder. Desti: "also in tears" I am so sorry, Meggy. _________________________ THE NEXT DAY... _________________________ Meggy and Desti are seen in an audience of inklings and octolings at a funeral service for the Splat Squad and Sean (since he is presumed to be dead). Inkling Minister: They were good women. They were kind women. They gave to their community and asked little in return- Another inkling whispers into the inkling minister's ears. Inkling Minister: Wait, they were men?! Dear Lord! "laughs nervously" Well, I guess most of what I said can be salvaged- Meggy heads to the podium and shoves him away. Meggy: Take a seat. I'll try to keep this short. The Splat Squad were good friends of mine and Sean was a great mentor who kind of was like a role model to me. The Splat Squad weren't rich inklings- Many inklings in the audience groan and leave the service. One inkling comes back. Meggy: (continuing) But they were rich in spirit. Inkling 7: Forgot my hat. The inkling takes his hat and leaves. Meggy: Throughout my time in the academy, both the Splat Squad and Sean proved to be very loyal friends of mine who assisted me through all of my problems and helped me graduate and become a participant in Splatfest. So overall, they were very good friends of mine and I will miss them badly. Desti: "blowing her nose with a tissue" I know they will. Meggy, Desti and the audience leaves. Meggy and Desti then see Yellow Inkling outside. Yellow Inkling: Hey, Meggy- Meggy: (very enraged) YOU!!! Meggy tries to run at Yellow Inkling, but Desti holds her back. Desti: Meggy, don't! This won't fix anything! Yellow Inkling: Look, Meggy. About your team's deaths- Meggy: No, you listen here. You allowed those Inkling Droids to be produced. They were doing fine until you handed over those command codes to that person who initiated Order 64. Because of that, my team and mentor are dead. There's nothing you can do about it. Yellow Inkling: Meggy, I'm very sorry about our team's deaths. I just had no idea that my replacement for commanding the droids would commit such a despicable action like that. Meggy: Well, you should've. If there was a reelection for mayor coming soon, you can kiss my vote goodbye. Meggy leaves. Desti: (to Yellow Inkling) I'm sorry about that. She just needs some time. Yellow Inkling: I understand. Desti leaves with Meggy. _________________________ A FEW MINUTES LATER _________________________ Meggy and Desti are seen heading to Meggy's house while it is raining. (The rain is blue ink.) Desti: So, how have you been doing ever since the funeral? Meggy: I don't know. It's that with both my team and mentor dead, what will I do now without them? Desti: I'm sure we'll figure something out. Maybe you can get a new team- Meggy: I can't get a new team! It's that they won't be the same as my old teammates. Desti: True. I am going to miss them as well. Meggy: Yeah, especially me. Desti: Well, I'll just let you go into your house for the night. Maybe tomorrow, we can watch something at the movies. Meggy: Maybe. Desti: Well, see you later. Meggy: See ya. Meggy enters her house and shuts the door. Desti sadly leaves. The camera then cuts to Meggy heading upstairs and lying onto her bed. She then looks at a nearby framed photo of her taking a picture with Kenji, Sam, Heavy Squid, Desti and Sean. Meggy then grabs the picture and clutches it while quietly sobbing as the scene fades to black. _________________________ CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! Trivia * This is the first installment in the “CROSS-ING OVER Stories!” series. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:From 2020 Category:CROSS-ING OVER Stories! Category:Inkling Employees Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Meggy's Mother Episodes Category:Meggy's Father Episodes Category:Blue Octoling Episodes Category:Desti Episodes Category:Rex Episodes Category:Inkling Announcer Episodes Category:Sean Episodes Category:Kenji Episodes Category:Sam Episodes Category:Heavy Squid Episodes Category:Inkling Officers Episodes Category:Mini Meggys Episodes Category:Octoling Triplets Episodes Category:Inklings Episodes Category:Yellow Inkling Episodes Category:Inkling Droids Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Yang Episodes Category:Ruby Episodes Category:Axel Episodes Category:James Episodes Category:Mecha Inkling Episodes Category:Octolings Episodes Category:Inkling Minister Episodes Category:Desti's Mother Episodes